I'm Gonna Make You a Man
by coffeeandcandles
Summary: Kurt finds out the real reason Finn left the Army. He has a secret, and it's nothing to do with him discharging early.


I'm Gonna Make You a Man

It's late in the evening when Finn and Kurt's parents go to bed. It's the day after Thanksgiving. Kurt's so grateful to have Isabelle; she's so sweet, letting him take time off to visit his family and helping him set himself up for teleconferencing.

Maybe it's not so sweet, actually. It's nearly midnight, and with around ten minutes to go, Kurt finally adds the last article to the queue of Vogue magazine's Twitter and folds his hands behind his head.

Job exceedingly, _exceedingly_ well done.

Kurt's just debating going upstairs to bed - early nights are a thing of the past, now. He turns his head at the heavy footsteps that echo around the room and smiles as Finn's gangly form comes into view. His big brother's wearing pajama pants that somehow manage to swim on his lanky frame, and an old McKinley Titans sweatshirt. His hands fumble around his side a little, like Finn's searching for imaginary pockets.

"So, ah..." Finn starts. "Can we have a chat?"

"A ladychat? Always," Kurt smiles; it hasn't been easy to bring them to a point of trust, and Kurt might be tired, eyes fading at the edges, but he can't turn his brother away. Not when Finn has lost so much. "Come sit," he says, patting the couch cushion next to him. "Tell me what's bothering you?"

"_Lady_chat," Finn mutters. "That's kind of the problem."

Sometimes, Kurt thinks, Finn is on the same page as him. Most of the time, Finn's in another galaxy fairly close to the one Brittany's orbiting around in. The usual tactic he takes with Finn is to be quiet, to let Finn pick up on the cues on his face that it's okay to search around for his words, that he's free to say whatever he wants but he has to do it on his terms.

"Okay, so." Finn says, folding himself up on the couch so his long legs are tucked under him. "There might have been more to my semi-honorable discharge than you think. You see, I..." He punches the arm of the couch. "God, this is hard. Um. So. The honorable was the right in the thigh bit. I, ah, didn't know that _Rachel_ was loaded. That was kinda forgivable. But, uh..." Kurt waits still, reaching for his brother's hands and taking it in his, rubbing his knuckles over the back.

"But what, Finn?"

"They took my uniform pants off, tried to stop the bleeding and," Finn makes this sort of weird hiccuping sob. "You know that Army saying? No man left behind?" he says, and Kurt can see the flush appear in the apple of his brother's cheeks. "I... I'm not sure it applies to me, because..."

Kurt hugs him closer. Finn is distraught about something, and he places his palm flat on Finn's thigh, then when Finn doesn't wince, presses it down a little harder. He figured Finn would tell him straight away if he was inching towards Finn's injured thigh, and he doesn't want to snap his brother out of his train of thoughts.

"Kurt, you can't... don't touch me there, I..."

Snatching his hand away, Kurt winces. Finn looks like he's been shot in the thigh, all over again. "I am so sorry. Oh. I thought that was your good leg?"

"No! I mean, yeah. It is. Just..." Finn growls a little. "Don't touch me there!"

Kurt stands up, pointing a shaking finger at his brother. God, he thought Finn was over this. Finn was different now, wasn't he? Hadn't they come further than that, come to love each other despite their differences?

"There has better," Kurt spits at Finn, pacing around. "Be a very good explanation for your freak-out there, Finn."

When Kurt meets his brother's eyes again, they're wet, shimmering full of tears. God, not _again_. Not in an exasperated way, but Finn doesn't stop crying lately, and whatever Kurt does, he's utterly unable to stop those tears. Nobody should have to cry that much, least of all Finn, and Kurt's chest feels like it's tearing in two as he mumbles his apology, knowing that there's more at stake here than the physical contact. After all, Finn's slapped Kurt on the leg plenty of times. Even on the ass, once. Finn's more comfortable with the physical contact than Kurt is, if Kurt's honest.

"I was kicked out of the Army for wearing panties," Finn mumbles. "And I didn't want you touching me there because I'm not... Please, Kurt. Don't tell anyone. Please. I just had to tell you why I was away... why I was so embarrassed."

"Not _what_?" Kurt asks softly, sitting back down. He hopes his eyes reflect how apologetic he feels about his earlier outburst, and figures now is not the time to ask Finn why he was wearing panties. He holds back a shudder at the thought. Not that Finn wearing panties is disgusting, or wrong. No, what's wrong is the fact that they were probably Rachel's large cotton bloomers or something equally horrible; a misguided way for Finn to remain close to his former fiance. "Why would they kick you out for that? Couldn't you have passed it off as some weird hazing prank?"

"No!" Finn's voice startles Kurt. He senses that, he must do, as he lowers the tone. It's so soft Kurt has to strain to hear it. "No, because I'm not like other dudes," he spits out. "I mean I am. Kinda. I'm not normal down... _there_."

"What do you mean," Kurt asks, "not normal? People come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, Finn."

God, if his big brother's freaking out about being the only uncut guy in his squadron, or worried one of his balls hangs lower than the other, Kurt just might hit him. Figures that Finn would be insecure about every aspect of his body.

"Look. You're hot. You're funny, and sweet, and loyal to those you love. And between us?" Kurt stage whispers behind his hand, "I never heard any complaints from Rachel."

Finn turns a little red. "Okay. Look. I suck with words. So maybe I'll just..." he bites his lip and looks away. "Show you."

"You, ah..." Kurt wants to look away too as Finn slides his sweats down his thighs and leaves them swinging there, grey cotton looking pretty sad. "Don't have to do that. Really."

Then suddenly, Finn's sat next to him, wearing just his sweatshirt and a pair of skimpy, mesh panties which are clinging to the rather flaccid, and still sizeable bulge between Finn's thighs.

"Holy mother of god," Kurt breathes out, because it's beyond weird his brother even managed to _find_ underwear like that to fit someone of his size, but everything looks... well. Finn's shape and size is possibly a little different from normal but not in a _bad_ way.

"So," Kurt says, licking his lips a little. "I can see why you were so indignant about Sebastian's face-paste."

Finn's shaking his head, and oh god, peeling his panties off slowly. "No, look," he says. "Really look, Kurt," as the barest hint of a whisper, and when Kurt does look, his eyes pretty much fall out of their sockets.

"Well," Kurt says, adjusting the collar of his shirt a little. "I can't say I was expecting that."

"Yeah. It's pretty... tucked away down there." Finn says. "None of the guys in the showers have ever looked. I mean, who admits to looking at another guy's..." He shoots Kurt a sheepish look. "Uh, I mean, which dude who isn't into other dudes," he adds, and shifts a little in the seat of the cough. "Mom says I'm into sex. The mesh it. It kinda helps it breathe down there, you know?"

Kurt rolls his eyes despite the gravity of the situation. "I think you mean _intersex_."

"Yeah. That. Turns out you can't serve if you're a guy with..." Finn spits a little. "_That_. God, not only am I a Lima Loser? I'm a freak."

Kurt tugs Finn close for a hug. Really, it doesn't bother him. Finn's a boy. He leaves his towels on the floor, and he leaves dog-eared Sports Illustrated magazines over the house with the saucier pages folded at the corners, and if he says he's a boy, then he _is_ one. Kurt felt like a freak in his own skin enough during high school that he can't imagine what his big brother had to go through.

"You're special," Kurt says into Finn's hair. "Not a freak. Don't you ever, _ever_ use that word to describe yourself. Okay? You wouldn't use it to describe me, or Unique, so don't turn it against yourself." There's a pause, and the words don't slip out as easily as they sound in his head. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too," Finn says back, so earnestly, and their bodies are pressed together tightly, and Kurt sobs a little, feeling choked up and emotional but it's good, it must be such a weight off Finn's mind because other than the narrow-minded people in the Army, Kurt's probably the only person other than Carole to know his big brother's secret. "I love you too, little brother," Finn repeats.

The problem is, Finn's still wearing his sweatshirt and underwear, and Kurt can feel Finn's heat against his skin, sort of pressing against his groin where they're kneeling on the couch, facing each other in their hug. It feels amazing, a hot heavy weight against Kurt's clothed stomach, and he rolls his hips a little and groans at the contact.

Immediately, he tugs the base of his shirt down and coughs a little, shuffling back.

Finn's hard. Oh god. Finn's hard, the tip of his dick glistening with precome, so long that it's not contained by the elastic of his panties, and oh thank you world, there are good things, everything is coming up Kurt Hummel, it's so large that his round, flushed cock head is resting against the base of his sweatshirt.

"I thought you didn't like me in that way, now?" Finn says, one eyebrow raised.

Kurt snorts. "That was before you dropped trou and popped a boner in front of me," he adds. "Okay. We're both single. This isn't going to hurt anyone, and god..." for some reason, Finn's sweetness, his shy expression makes Kurt feel like the more confident one. "God, I want you."

"Yeah?" Finn says. "Oh. Oh good. I kinda thought you might," he laughs.

"But you just said?" Kurt rolls his eyes and then tugs at the base of Finn's sweatshirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor of the family room. He kisses his way up Finn's soft stomach, stopping to flick his tongue around Finn's nipple in circles that have his brother squirming, and when he finally reaches Finn's tight, pale pink nipples, Finn's air rushes through his teeth. Finn's muttering a litany of words that make no sense as he tangles his hands tightly in Kurt's hair, then kneads Kurt's scalp between his fingers. They kiss, sinfully hot, Kurt pressing Finn down so he's horizontal on the couch, their erections grinding together.

"Oh, you're so big, you're so hot," Kurt grinds out, between kisses that send waves of molten heat throughout his veins.

"Fuck," Finn responds. "Oh man, you're the best brother ever. God, I... I love you. So much."

Eventually, they make their way upstairs to Kurt's best, which is much cleaner and nicer and they both flop down on it, giggling a little. Finn's naked, except for the sinfully tight panties he's wearing, and somehow during their making out and grinding he's tucked his hard dick back inside his panties.

The bulge is obscene. Kurt's asshole twitches at the thought of having that hot, hard length pressed inside him, but what if they don't do anything together again? What if this is all they have?

Kurt considers himself a perfectionist; a fast learner. Kurt Hummel is going to give his big brother a night to remember.

"Scoot back," he tells Finn, and sweeps his hands up and down his brother's lightly furred thighs, until he reaches the crease at the top. He runs his thumb up and down it, Finn panting and moaning as he squirms. "Spread your legs, baby."

Finn does. God, Kurt wants to lick each one of those muscles, Finn's really worked out while he was in Georgia, but he can do that later during the afterglow. The reason why is that he's so, so turned on Kurt thinks it would contravene some sort of human rights law if he didn't stop.

"Lick me," Finn blurts out, as Kurt's sweeping his tongue up and down the length of Finn's erection. Encased in Finn's panties, it's a little scratchy against Kurt's tongue but that's only going to add to the memories of their forbidden tryst. "Kurt, lick my... put your tongue there."

Kurt groans. The precome that's been flowing from the head of his brother's ten inches is a little bitter against the tip of his tongue. He lifts the side of Finn's panties to the side and sweeps his tongue along bare skin. It's so hard but so silky, and he traces the vein with his tongue as Finn moans and writhes, his hands trying to seek purchase on the sheets.

"No, not there, I..."

When Kurt looks up and pulls away briefly, Finn's removing his panties in one fluid movement, narrowly avoiding kicking Kurt in the head as he throws them to the floor and spreads his long legs even wider. He reaches down with one hand and tugs his dick up, Finn's other hand tweaking his nipple into hardness.

"Oh!" Kurt flushes at his first look of Finn's... he has no idea what to call it. Slit, maybe?

There was no chance in hell he would have entertained the prospect of doing this to someone who defined as a women, but he knows Finn is all man. Finn is just a little different from the other men Kurt's seen naked. Well, man, technically. Kurt tuts at his lack of experience. Semantics. And Finn doesn't seem to be complaining about the lack of experience right now if his grunts and groans are anything to go by.

Experimentally, he slides a finger down Finn's slit. It's wet. Not lube wet, but slippery, a little like egg-white, and he takes his finger out and examines it. Looking up at Finn, he sucks it in his mouth, and Kurt's dick twitches in his underwear as he tastes it. It's a little musky and so sweet, and he savors it like ambrosia. The movement pulls the lips surrounding Finn's slit apart, and he's so pink there, so light and pretty and that wasn't what Kurt had expected at all.

"Oh, Kurt, your fingers. Feels so good, fuck," Finn says. He's so vocal like this, and Kurt's pretty sure his erection's about to burst through his underwear. "I want you inside me, little brother."

"Soon," Kurt flirts back at him, and slides his pointer finger inside. It's pretty tight; not as tight as an ass might be, perhaps, but Finn clenches around him, as his cock twitches at the same time, and everything Finn does seems to turn into Kurt's favorite new hottest thing.

Before long, Finn's hands cradle the back of Kurt's head and he has three of his fingers deep inside his brother while his mouth works frantically, curling and swirling around and around the head of Finn's throbbing erection.

"Finn, oh," he breathes out, between swirls of his tongue. It's a struggle to fit much of Finn's dick into his mouth, and his eyes water a little. "I love you so much, big brother. Can I be inside you now?"

"You like this? Rachel never..." Finn moans, clutching his hands in Kurt's hair again, so hard it's almost a little painful. "Kurt, so good, so good. I love you."

"I love you too. And Rachel's an idiot." Kurt snips a little, then curls his fingers upwards which Finn seems to really like if the whine he makes is any indication. "Can you pass me a condom? They're in my bedside drawer."

"Yeah. Yeah. I can do that."

Kurt removes the rest of his clothing and then watches Finn scramble up the bed and lean over, rummaging the draw and then passing him a condom with a triumphant look on his face. Kurt grins at his brother and has to kiss him a while, needing to taste those lips, feel Finn against him before he takes his... virginity, Kurt guesses. Wow. it's a little frightening when he puts it like that.

The condom's an XL, but Kurt knows he's pretty hung himself and it fits him pretty well. Finn watches Kurt roll the latex down his pulsing erection,

"How do you want me?" Kurt asks.

"On top of me," Finn replies. "It's... it's not super macho but I wanna kiss you. Nobody's ever... I've had fingers and stuff, but nobody's ever..."

"Do you want me to finger you a little more?"

"No. No, I'm glad it's you. So glad," Finn said, as Kurt settles between his spread thighs and pumps two fingers in and out again, sliding them down to circle the tight ring of muscle at Finn's ass before sliding them back up and curling them up again in that way Finn liked so much before. "Please, please," Finn pants as Kurt extracts his fingers and licks them. "Oh, wow, god, that's hot."

Kurt leans forward to kiss him, slowly and sweetly. He hopes popping Finn's cherry won't hurt. He'd never want to hurt his brother. He rubs his condom-covered cock at Finn's entrance. Even through the thin latex barrier, his brother feels so slick and wet, and he slides in a little. He leans up to kiss the crease of concern away from the space between Finn's eyebrows. His brother looks a little confused, briefly, before his face curves up into a beaming smile.

"Oh god," he moans. "Kurt, that's amazing. I feel so full."

Kurt takes that as his cue to slide forward a little more, until he's kissing Finn hard and sliding his cock inside in a slow rhythm. In, and out, and he realizes if he rolls his hips and tilts them up, Finn clenches hard around him.

"Finn... big brother," he grinds out into the curve of Finn's strong shoulder. "Not gonna last."

"Me either," Finn replies, sliding his large hands across Kurt's back and digging the tips of his fingernails in. "So good. So good Kurt. God, I..." There's a pause, Finn's entire body going rigid as he clenches around Finn's cock and comes against Kurt's stomach the same time, warm wetness hitting his belly button as Kurt slumps forward, the movement enough to take him over the crest of his wave as he bites down on his brother's shoulder to muffle his cries.

Afterwards, Kurt ties off the condom and goes to dispose of it, returning with a warm washcloth. Finn's pretty blissed-out, a dopier grin on his face than the time he came back after Puck and him decided it was a good idea to gatecrash that party at the community college, and he pokes Finn gently. The only reply is a muffled snore, and then a soft, "love you, bro."

Tenderly, he cleans the come away from Finn's stomach, and unable to help himself dips his finger in it, swirling it around Finn's belly button and taking it into his mouth. It's just as good as the way Finn's slit tasted to him; a little more bitter, different in texture, and Kurt really needs to do this again and find out what both sides of Finn taste, mixed together.

"Believe me, big brother," he says. "Your discharge is perfectly honorable," and tosses the washcloth on the floor as they snuggle up together. Kurt will deal with that tomorrow.

His spent cock twitches a little as he curls up against Finn's side and watches the worry and concern he's seen on Finn's face slip away, and melt into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

There's always been a little more to Finn than there appears to on the surface, and Kurt is really, really looking forward to seeing what else his brother has in store for him. Who knows? Kurt reaches for Finn's discarded panties on the floor and holds them to his nose, inhaling deeply before he wraps them around his rapidly hardening dick.

Maybe Kurt will have a few surprises in store of his own?

* * *

A/N: I have never written anything like this before. Please let me know if you think I should continue. I love Kinn so much, but I've never found it


End file.
